Horny Punishment
by wenjing10
Summary: When I was caught red-handed by Junjie for sneaking out of his house midnight, he had other plans to "punish" me. Warning: Mature content.


This story is made from an inspiration of Midnight Cinderella by FoxyKhai0209. We agree to make this story.

Warning: Mature content.

* * *

It was midnight and everyone in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern was asleep. I sneaked out of Junjie's house and went off somewhere. I had a request from a little girl that wanted a medical herb for her sick mother. It was an emergency, so I had to do this alone. With the help of my slugs, especially Tengteng and Aloe, I found the herb and gave it to the little girl.

Once I finished the mission, I returned to Junjie's house. I sneaked back in and tried not to be caught by anyone. I was on my way to Junjie's room until I bumped into someone.

"Wen Jing?" the voice questioned me. It was Junjie!

"Junjie?!" I became nervous instantly.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I... I sneaked out of the house... because I got a request from a little girl who wanted a medical herb for her sick mother. It was urgent so... I went outside without permission..." I explained nervously.

Junjie stared at me. "I am sorry..." I apologized.

"I am slightly displease of your actions, milady," he told me in a serious tone. My body began to shiver in fear.

He wrapped my chest with his arms. "I will 'torture' and 'punish' you. Very badly~" he whispered seductively into my ear. I began to feel more nervous than before.

He lifted me up and dragged me into the bedroom we shared. He placed me on our bed and his chest pushed me down. He kissed me while his hands reached the hemming of my shirt. He pulled it off as fast as he could. Once it was gone, he kissed me immediately to stop me from having a chance to rebel. His hands slid to my skirt and he removed them. He stared at me. I was now wearing nothing but a black bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful~" Junjie complimented, "it will be better if you're naked~"

With that, he grabbed my wrists and tied them to the bed poles. "You are not going anywhere~" he whispered evilly and began to take his clothing off. He left his clothes on the spot of the floor where he left my clothing. He was left with a pair of gold coloured boxers.

"I won't stop till I am satisfied with my punishment on you," he told me.

He kissed me heatedly and untied my wrists. Though, he grabbed them fast to prevent them from attacking him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and my tongue fought with his. He placed my hands under the pillow where my head was on top of it. He reached for my bra clasp and removed my bra.

Now my breasts were exposed, he twisted my nipples hard. "Aaaahhh! Junjie!" I shouted.

He pulled out an evil smirk and sucked my left nipple. This caused me to writhe underneath him.

"Ooohhh~ why~" I moaned.

He continued his torture until my left nipple became rock hard. He smiled and teased me with my right nipple. He sucked it until it was as hard as the previous one. He took out his mouth and massaged my breasts. He held them and made them jiggled.

He pressed me with his muscular chest hard. "Now for the second phase~" he whispered and placed his lips on my neck. I could only moan in pleasure. Two of his fingers poked my entrance, making me shudder. With one swipe, he removed the final article, leaving a trail of my fluids on the bed.

Junjie began a trail of hot, fiery kisses down to my lower area. He passed my breasts and he dipped his tongue in and out of my belly button. I squirmed and giggled when he did that. His lips reached my private area. He spread my legs apart as he stared my entrance. He took in my scent and planted his mouth onto it, giving it wet kisses.

I groaned and used my hands to grab his hair, trying to pull him out. Junjie caught my wrists and pinned them on my thighs as he held them strong. I shrieked when he slid his tongue into my hot, wet entrance.

"AAAAHHHH! Junjie! St-stop!" I begged for mercy.

He cupped my mouth with his hand and did not bother me at all. He licked my folds and clit, and went deeper inside of me. He used his other hand to caress my hips. My body shivered as waves of pleasure rippled on my entire body. My moans of pleasure were muffled by his palm. His tongue moved faster, and my body shook violently as I was on the verge of coming.

"MMMMMMMM!" I moaned into his hand as I reached my peak and climaxed. Junjie happily sucked my liquids and tasted my womanhood.

"You taste good~" he said with a smile. My face flushed in embarrassment.

"Let's try something else, huh?" he suggested and dragged my lower area out of bed.

"Uh... what...?" I was confused after my orgasm.

Junjie set my lower legs to touch firmly on the floor. My hands were on the edge of the bed, supporting my body. Junjie took off his boxers and he wore a condom on his member. He grabbed my hips tightly and went into my entrance from behind.

I screamed in pain as he went in hard. Tears flowed down from my eyes. He stopped and spank my bottoms, making me gasp.

"Bad girl," he scolded and continued to move his member inside of me. I continued to moan in pleasure as I struggled to keep still in this new sex position. Junjie thrust back and forward faster. He spanked my bottoms every time he moaned in pleasure. He thrust deeper and harder, still keeping his pace fast.

He felt my walls fluttered around his hard member. The sound of our bodies hitting each other was clearer as we were going to come. My hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets into my fists, desperately trying to hold on the pleasure so it would last longer. Junjie felt the same too but he could not stop or the well-built pleasure would be gone.

"AAAAHHHHHH! JUNJIE!" I cried as more tears came out from my eyes.

"AAAHHHH! WEN JING!" he cried too.

We felt crazy now as the pleasure got the best of us. We finally came. My surroundings became blurry and I felt dizzy. Then, everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly as the light shone into the room through the window. I groaned, wondering what happened last night.

 _Was it a dream?_ I wondered.

I saw myself naked. My gaze switched to the floor, noticing a pile of clothes and undergarments. A groan was heard and it was Junjie, who was beside me. I realized that it was not a dream. I decided to start the day by myself. However, when I moved my legs, they ached! I groaned in annoyance. I tried to stand up and walked to get my clothes, but my legs hurt so much. I could barely walk now!

I sat on the bed and groaned angrily. "What's the matter, love?" Junjie heard my groan and woke up.

"My legs hurt!" I complained.

"...Sorry... for the very hard punishment... yesterday night..." he blushed as he apologized to me.

"Thanks to you, I cannot walk well now!" I scolded him and avoided his gaze.

Feeling ashamed, Junjie made me lied down and he massaged my legs, earning some moans of pleasure from me.

"O-Okay... I forgive you. Just take care of me, love~" I forgave him instantly.

He pulled out a satisfying smile. Once he was done, he carried me in a bridal style.

"Now that I am in charge, I will carry you anywhere and you must listen to me. I am in charge now, princess," he explained to me.

"You are not going to have sex with me again, right?" I questioned him.

"Of course not! I made you like this. I should give you a break," he answered.

"Thank you, but I love it when you do rough sex on me~" I let my head to rest on his chest.

He chuckled. "You're welcome. We should do that often after you recover?" he suggested.

"I will love to~" I answered sweetly. We leaned in for a lovely kiss.


End file.
